Someone Like You
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Edward and Bella are just married because of an agreement between their families. Bella secretly loves Edward. She thought that he does not reciprocate her feelings. But there is one incident that will turn their lives upside down.
1. Just an Agreement

**So, I'm starting a new story again :)**

**Last night I came up of this plot, and I thought that it would be nice. I've never read of anything like this in fanfic, that's also one reason why I decided to post this. This story would not be that long, maybe just ten chaps.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Just an Agreement**

There were only few people who luckily found their true love and had their own happily ever after. I wish I was one of those people. Since I was a kid, I'd dreamed of having my own prince charming, we would fall in love and we would have a happy family. I'd watch my kids grow as I grow older. I'd be there when they get married and when they have their own children. When I am really old to do things, I'd just lay on bed with my husband. We'd talk about the wonderful life that we had together, and would die happily in each other's arms.

But looks like, it would never happen to me. It's just so complicated and impossible.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. I'm the wife of a successful doctor, Edward Cullen.

We were married when we were twenty-three. Our great-grandparents had an agreement between our families. They had agreed that whoever would be the first child of Edward's and my parents would be arranged into a marriage. And it happened to be that I was the only child and I'm a girl, and Edward was the only son of Carlisle and Esme even though he was the second child. So it's automatic that we're engaged.

We never knew of the agreement until we were eighteen. Our parents had decided to tell us all about the agreement so we could be prepared on whatever would be happening in our future. We both didn't want to be married to each other because we have no feelings for each other. I even thought of running away from my parents at that time, but I knew that they could find me anywhere due to my father's connections.

I'd tried to explain to my mother and father that I will not be happy in a loveless marriage, but they didn't listen. They told me that Edward is perfect for me and they could not picture anybody with me in the future except for Edward. And that they could not break their promise with our great-grandparents, because it's a sign of respect for them. Yes, our families respect our elders so much.

The Cullens and the Swans were always so close. Alice, Edward's youngest sister, was my best friend since I could remember. We were inseparable and we're like sisters. Even though we're opposites, we could still understand each other and we enjoy doing things together. Rosalie, Edward's older sister was my second best friend. She was four years older than us and she was a model. She was really so pretty and smart. Many boys were after her, but only one boy caught her attention, which is Emmett, her fiancé. Emmett was a really nice guy, and he's like a big brother to me.

Esme and Carlisle were like my second parents. When I was younger, I used to stay with them when my parents were out of the country for business trips. They treated me nicely and as their own daughter. Before, I was so confused on why Esme was so fond of me, and then I knew about the arrangement. She's so fond of me because I was her future daughter-in-law.

Edward and I were never close. Even when we were younger, he never played with me. We barely talk and stay together because I got bored with him. If I would not initiate a conversation, he wouldn't talk. All he does was read and read. Reading is good, but too much is really annoying.

So, we've been married in exactly four years today. Yes, today was our wedding anniversary. We never celebrated our wedding anniversaries. For him, it was just an ordinary busy day, but for me, it's a very special occasion.

In the four years that we lived together in the same house, I learned to somehow love him. It was just last year when I realized that I have feelings for him. At first I thought that it was only a crush. I mean, Edward was really gorgeous. He's tall; he has snow white skin, tousled bronze hair, dazzling emerald orbs and an angelic face. Sometimes, I couldn't help but feel lucky that I am his wife. You know, so many girls were after him, but he was already married to me, so they were no match. I learned that he was just as kind and compassionate as his father. He treats people with respect and he's such a gentle man.

Too bad that he can't return the feelings that I have for him. Anyway, we were just married because of our families, not because of love. Sometimes, I can't help to imagine what it would be like if he does love me. How would it feel to be loved by him, to be appreciated, to be cherished...?

We have no kids. How could we have when we even barely touch each other? The only times that we kissed were during our wedding and in a dare during Alice's birthday. Whenever that we are visiting our parents, they would be bugging us that they want grandchildren already, every after those conversations, things would become awkward between Edward and I.

We talk, but it's just about our day, nothing more. We never talked on what we want to do in the future, just like the normal married couples do.

I paint everything that I want to happen in our life in the future. All the things that I want to do and have. I'd painted a picture of me and him with a young boy in our house. The boy has his eyes and hair. He looks just as handsome as he was. I'd really wanted to have a baby boy since I was little. But the painting would just be a painting forever. It would be impossible for that to happen. It's just my wishful thinking.

Tonight, Edward will be coming home early. I knew that through his secretary.

I'll be cooking his favorite homemade pizza and lasagna. Those would just be my little gifts for him for our anniversary. He might not even remember it, but I want to celebrate it on my own little way. I'll also be confessing my feelings for him tonight. I know it's a big risk, but at least I tried. I came to that decision, because he has been treating me differently lately. He does little things for me, like buying me my favorite treat whenever he comes home from work. Sometimes he kisses my forehead before he leaves for work. He lifts the chair for me whenever we're about to eat in the dining room, and we started to have light conversations.

I know that by confessing to him, all the improvements of our relationship might change, but I just really couldn't take what I'm feeling. It was like seeing something that you want, but you can't have it. It's really frustrating.

Aside from my feelings for Edward, there's also another thing that I am keeping, and it was my illness. I've been diagnosed with stage two brain cancer last year. I was so scared that I didn't tell anyone. I thought my often headaches were just because of my migraine, I didn't know that it was something more.

I don't want everyone to be worried about me and pity me. I don't want to be treated differently because of my condition. I want to live happily during the last moments of my life. I refused any kind therapy or surgery. They warned me that it may affect my life expectancy, but I didn't listen. And I haven't visited the oncologist since I was diagnosed.

I just believe that if it's really my time to leave this world, then it's my time. I can't do anything about it. All I want now is for Edward to love me and I would be happy to die.

I am now in the grocery to buy the ingredients for the dish that I'll be cooking tonight. I was just about to pay everything at the counter when I felt the familiar headache.

Oh no, this won't be good. I'd been having these headaches lately, and they were really worse that what I'd experienced before.

I gripped tightly on the pushcart and I closed my eyes. I keep thinking that the pain will go away, but it won't. Every second, it's just getting worse. When I opened my eyes, everything was like spinning and doubling. I could hear voices, but they were incoherent.

I wanted to ask for help, but I couldn't speak. Nothing's coming out of my mouth.

All I could remember were people crowding me before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think I should continue?<strong>

**please leave a little review :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Aw...I didn't expect that much response. Of course, I'm continuing the story now. :)**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Someone like You**

**Chapter 2 – Secrets Revealed**

**(EPOV)**

I am on my way home, while Bella was still in the hospital. Somebody called me and told me that Bella had passed out in a grocery store. I got so worried about her so I immediately went there to get her and I brought her to the hospital. I'm just getting stuffs that she might need there. Yes, she'll be staying there for a while. I know she hates hospitals, but there was no way that I'm letting her out of that place in her condition.

She didn't tell me.

She didn't tell me that she had cancer. She even asked the doctor to keep it as a secret from us. What the hell was she thinking when she kept that from us? Doctor Perry told me that Bella refused any kind of treatment.

Does she really want to die?

If she just underwent the surgery or the therapies, maybe she could survive the cancer. But now, it's possible that it's on its fourth stage. If it's really on its fourth stage, it would nearly be impossible to cure her and there's not much time left in her life.

Why didn't I notice that there was something wrong with her? Oh yeah, because I was too busy with work and I only spend almost five hours at home.

This was the first time that I got angry on her. She shouldn't have kept that from us. She should've told us, because we would do everything to cure her. Bella was still too young to die. She doesn't deserve to just die like that. She deserves more, she deserves to be happy.

Maybe if I wasn't her husband, she should've had a happy life. I couldn't give her the happiness and love that she deserves. She doesn't deserve someone like me. That was the reason why I spend all day in the hospital every day. I thought that if I spent less time with her, I'll not develop any feelings for her.

But I was wrong.

No matter how much I avoided her, and stayed away from her, I still couldn't keep her off my mind. When I'm thinking of her, I almost forget all my problems, and I never got bored whenever I think of her. Even though I knew that I had feelings for her, I still kept it from her. As I said, she deserves a better man than me.

She was just perfect in every way. She's beautiful, kind, smart, and even though I am shy to admit it, she takes good care of me. Even though I go home late from work, she still cooks dinner for me. She always lectures me about working too much, that it would make me stressed and look older. She's just so amusing when she does that. She handles my things with care, and she'll not touch them without my permission.

I wonder what could've happened if we weren't arranged in a marriage. Would I still develop feelings for her? Would we still be friends? Could I get an opportunity to be with her?

Maybe yes and maybe no. Who knows?

The past was not important now, even though it hadn't been good. Bella needs to be treated as soon as possible. She needs to undergo tests first so the doctors could know what treatment or surgery should be done on her.

When I got in the house, I immediately went to our room and packed some of Bella's clothes and her lady—beauty products, or whatever those creams and gels were.

I was on my way out when I noticed that Bella's art room's door was open. I never had time to go in there. Alice said that Bella was a great artist and if she would just sell her painting she'd surely have lots of money.

I entered the room out of curiosity. I wonder what were the things that she'd painted, and if she's really good. I placed her bag outside when I entered.

When I entered the room, a painting immediately took my attention. It was our wedding picture. It was beautiful and perfectly painted.

I went towards in and I lifted it. I noticed that there was a piece of paper on the back of it. There was a message and I read it.

_I painted this picture because we really look like a happy couple on it. Oh, how I wish we really were._

_Edward and I have been married for a year now._

_Is it normal for couples to treat each other like strangers? Why does he always ignore me? I didn't do anything bad to him. Why does he always treat me as if I'm invisible? Won't he like to try to have a normal relationship? Maybe we could make it work…_

I haven't thought that she thought of that thing.

I looked at her other paintings. They all have notes on the back and they were mostly about me.

There's a painting of me and a pregnant Bella. We had beautiful smiles on our faces and it was like we were so in love. I read the note at the back.

_I always wanted to have a baby with Edward. I want it to be a boy. I'm sure he would look a lot like Edward; he would be just as handsome as his father. But I know this painting would forever just be a painting..._

_Today was the day when I realized that I love Edward with all of my heart. I had thought of what I am feeling for so long and I always end up on 'maybe I'm in love with him.' It's just today that I'd accepted that I really had feelings for him. Even though I know that he don't have feelings for me, I don't care. I'd keep loving him and I'd show it to him in every little way that I could. And maybe someday when I have enough courage, I'd say it to him._

She loves me? She really loves me?

I want to be happy, but I couldn't. If I just knew it, I should've told her that I love her too. We should've had enough time together. Not like now that we almost barely had time to be together. We were both in love with each other, but we never had the courage to confess it. We're such cowards. Now too much time was wasted and there's barely time left. Why was fate too cruel to us?

I wanted to leave as soon as possible, but another painting took my attention.

It was an old couple who were lying on a bed. It took me ten seconds before I realized that they were in our room and on our bed. Even though they were already gray, you could still see love and adoration on their faces. The man had my green eyes and the old lady had Bella's beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I turned the painting and I read the note on the back.

_Today the doctors told me that I have a brain cancer. I am really scared. I don't want to die yet, and I still have so many things that I'd like to do in my life. _

_I have decided that I would just keep it to myself. I don't want to be a burden to my family. They were happy, and I don't want to be the cause of their sadness. I don't want them to treat me like I'd break at any time. I want to have a normal life as possible._

_So, I painted this painting because this was how I wanted to die. I want to die in the arms of the man that I love, not on a hospital bed. Before I die, I want to talk about the happy experiences together. We would cry not because we're about to die, but because we would be happy and peaceful when we die. We would laugh and celebrate because we had a beautiful lifetime together._

After reading, I carefully placed back the painting on its place. I didn't even bother to wipe the tears that had fallen on my cheeks. I grabbed Bella's bag and I immediately went to my car. I drove past the speed limit. I need to go to Bella now. I really need to tell her that I love her. I would ask the doctors to cure her so that she could live longer, and I'll make sure that we would live a happy lifetime together, just like what she wants.

**So what do you think?**

**Will Bella live longer? Will she still refuse to be treated?**

**Please leave a little review. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	3. How Long?

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm updating earlier because of them :)**

**I know the story is so sad...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**Chapter 3 – How Long?**

I woke up in the scent that I hated the most. _The hospital._

All the events earlier came flooding back to me. I wonder who brought me here when I passed out. Oh no, I missed our anniversary.

When I opened my eyes, my vision's a little bit blurred. Maybe I should start wearing my eye glasses again just like when I was in middle school.

I felt something moved beside me. I looked at it, and it was Edward. He was sitting on a chair, his head was rested on the side of my bed and he was sleeping. He was still wearing his uniform, and he looked really tired. I think it's already morning. Edward didn't go home.

_Why is he he—_

Oh, I almost forgot that he was working here. Wait, if he works here, it was possible that he knew my condition already. If he knew it already, did he announce it to the family? I'd just talk about it with him later.

Maybe his back and neck hurts now, I should wake him up.

"Edward, wake up," I said weakly.

His eyes slowly opened and they were bloodshot. It was like he had cried earlier.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

He sat up straight and he had a caring look in his eyes. I bet he knew it. But why did he cry? Am I that important to him?

"So you know already," I stated.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" He asked intently.

"I was scared and I don't want to be a burden to all of you," I said softly. Tears were forming around my eyes and they were threatening to fall.

"But still, you should've told me and you are never a burden to all of us. You know that we can do something about it. Why did you keep it for so long? Are you planning to kill yourself?" He sounded like he was controlling his anger. His eyes also started to water.

"Please…don't cry," I mumbled, now I'm not able to control my tears anymore.

He ignored me and he pulled me into a hug. His action left me shocked and speechless.

"Bella, I don't want you to die. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you. You have to live," he said through my hair, and it sounded like a command.

It took me a complete minute before I realized what he had just said. He told me he couldn't imagine his life without me. Does that mean that he loves me?

I hugged him back and his heavenly scent overtook me.

"Bella, you have to fight. You have to live," he said softly.

"I…I don't know," I said nervously.

He pulled away from me and looked at me keenly.

"What do you mean? Bella you're still young and you have lots of things to live for. I thought you wanted a family and a happy lifetime."

When he said that, one thing immediately came to my mind. _My paintings._ He read the notes at the back of my paintings.

"You've read the notes at the back of my paintings," I accused him.

"I did. Your paintings were wonderful," he admitted.

Oh no, did he read the one that says that I love him? This was so embarrassing.

"Have you read them all?" My cheeks heated up.

"Yes," he answered seriously.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself.

"No need to be embarrassed, Bella. We are just feeling the same way," he admitted.

"What?" I blushed even more, if that's possible.

"I love you, Bella. I loved you since I could remember," he said sincerely.

_Another revelation: Edward loves me too. Oh, I'm so happy I could die._

"I could die now," I joked. But looks like the joke didn't make him laugh.

"What are you saying you could die now?" he asked furiously.

"I was just joking, okay?"

"Don't joke things like that."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me worried. I do not want to lose you Bella, not now that I know that you love me too."

I was about to protest, but he cut it by a kiss which I really enjoyed.

I know that starting at this very moment, things are about to change.

…

Later that afternoon, he persuaded me to undergo the tests. I had undergone them before, and they were not that amusing and eventful. I asked him that if I agree to undergo the tests, he would bring me home. And thankfully, he agreed. Too bad we still have to return to the hospital tomorrow to see the results.

At seven in the evening, we had dinner in my favorite restaurant. It was the first time that we went out together for a date, yeah it was just dinner, but I really considered it a date. For the first time in our four years together, we had an actual and real conversation. Things just feels lighter even though I know it shouldn't be since he knows about my condition already. Every time that we got close to the topic about my cancer, I would try my best to avoid it and change the topic. I just wanted to enjoy my time with Edward and I do not want to worry anymore on what would happen in the future.

After an hour, we went home.

It's just eight-thirty, but I really feel tired. I normally sleep late, as in later than midnight. But I just feel weirdly tired right now.

Mine and Edward's hands were still entwined. I could feel my heart beat racing and I feel so giddy. _So this is how it feels to be in love?_ I blushed at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired, that's all," I answered.

He didn't say a thing, instead he lifted me and carried me bridal style.

"Edward, you don't have to do this," I scolded him.

He shook his head and he kissed my cheek.

"Being too much tired is bad for you," he explained.

"But I could walk," I insisted.

"Bella, you're uncoordinated-ness and clumsiness were doubled now because of the ca—"

"I'm fine. Let's just not talk about that, okay? Just do what you want," I said nonchalantly.

That night, I slept in his arms and it was a heavenly experience. I'd never slept so comfortably in my life. If I just knew that Edward's arms would bring peace and comfort to me, I should've asked him to hold me while I sleep before. I almost forgot, things are different before.

The next morning, we came back to the hospital to know the results of the tests.

At ten forty-five we were inside Doctor Perry's office. I couldn't still believe that I am also here last year, but I was alone. But now, I have Edward to support me in whatever the results might be.

At first Doctor Perry just explained about the cancer, just like what he did before. Soon he said that if I had undergone some therapies before, there should be an improvement right now. His lecturing was getting more and more annoying.

"Would you stop explaining anymore, just tell us my condition already," I snapped, and it both shocked him and Edward. "Sorry," I apologized and blushed with what I just did.

"Fine. The cancer is on its fourth stage and it has spread in the other parts of your body. I told you, I might not be worse if you had undergone a surgery or the treatments." Doctor Perry gave me an apologetic look.

Edward didn't say anything.

I dared to ask the question that was scaring me the most at the moment. "How long will I still live?"

I took Edward's hand which was so cold. I gave him a reassuring smile, but he just nodded.

"I'm so sorry, but you only have two to four months to live," Doctor Perry said sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, they don't have much time :'(<strong>

**Next chap would be about the talk about Bella's condition, if it's still possible for her to recover from the cancer, her relationship with Edward, and their announcement to their families.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	4. Wrong Assumption

**Thanks for the reviews on the prev chap :)**

**R & R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**Chapter 4 – Wrong Assumption**

**(BPOV)**

Edward's Volvo was filled with uncomfortable silence as he drives.

He had become quiet since Doctor Perry told us that there would still be less chances of survival even though I undergo treatments and surgeries at this stage of my cancer. He also told me that it was a miracle that I lasted this long without medications.

The doctor told me that the reason for my vision problem was because my occipital lobe was affected by the cancer, and also the other parts of my brain. It's also possible that I'll have memory loss. As the doctor said, other parts of my body were also affected. My immune system was not that strong anymore. He told us that it was advisable to be at places where there's a good environment. Not long I'll become weak and then I'd eventually die. My life was that simple now.

I had accepted that this would happen. I thought that I would be fine about it, but I am really not. Before, I managed to act as if everything was fine, but I couldn't do that now. Many things had changed in me already, and I'm sure that the others would notice. I'm paler than usual, there were dark circle under my eyes, I couldn't walk that properly, and when you look in my eyes, you would know that there was really something wrong with me. I just look haggard.

It was just now that I realized what life really is, and how important it is. I thought that if Edward tells me that he loves me, I would be contended with my life and its fine to die, but it's not. When he told me he that he loves me, it made me want to stay in this world longer. I still want to be with him and live for him. I want to have a family and fulfill my dreams. But it was too late now, and it was my entire fault.

Doctor Perry was right; I should've undergone the treatments before. I should've had a lot time ahead of me now. I was such a coward, I was afraid that my family would pity me. I was afraid that the treatments would make me feel worse. I was afraid that they would worry about me.

I noticed that Edward went on the way to his parents' house. He didn't tell me that we are going there.

"Edward, why are we going to your parents' house?" I asked.

"We need to tell them, Bella. Your parents are also there, mom invited them for lunch," He answered.

"What? I'm not yet ready to tell them. Edward, please not now. I need to cool down first."

"How long will you cool down? When your condition is worse? When you cannot see already? When you cannot walk anymore? When you cannot get out of the bed because you are too weak? Tell me, Bella, when?" he snapped.

"Stop the car," I said as firmly as I could.

"No," he said through his teeth.

"Fine, but you don't have to rub it on my face that I am dying!" I seethed.

He still didn't stop the car until we got into the house. I waited for him to open the door for me like he always do, but he didn't.

I reached for the handle, but he reached for my hand.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry okay. Let's not fight anymore, it will not do any good to us," he apologized.

And then he looked at me lovingly. I hate it when he looks at me like that. I just can resist him, even though he had done something not good to me.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry too, okay? You know I'm just afraid on what their reaction would be."

"I promise you, they will support you," he said thoughtfully.

"I hope so," I mumbled.

Edward went out of the car and he opened the door for me. We held hands until we reached the door.

"Edward..." I looked at him, and he seemed as anxious as me.

"It's going to be fine, okay?" He gave me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. He gave me a chaste kiss before he pressed the button for the doorbell.

Esme was the one who opened the door. She greeted us and she told us that everyone was at the living room. So we went there.

"Congratulations!" They all said happily as soon as we got in the living room.

I looked at the surroundings. There were blue and pink streamers everywhere and there was a banner that says, 'CONGRATULATIONS.' There was a crib and baby stuffs inside it.

"Edward, what did you tell them?" I asked him, who also looks surprised.

"I told them that we have an announcement," he answered truthfully.

"Oh great, they thought that I was pregnant," I said softly to him so only he could hear.

Before he could even speak, my mother was in front of us.

"Baby, congratulations. You don't need to announce it anymore, because we know already. We're so happy for the both of you," she said with some tears in her eyes.

I was about to say that when Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'm really happy for you, Bells," she said excitedly.

"Al—" Again, I was interrupted, this time; it was Emmett who pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I knew it Edward would get you knocked up soon," he said and I blushed deeply. If it was real, I would've laughed now.

Rose was about to go to me when Emmett pulled away, but I hid behind Edward.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and I cried on his back. Everyone went quiet.

I realized that this thing would never happen to me. I would never have a baby.

I would never have something that would symbolize Edward and mine's love to each other. The baby that I wanted the most in my life would not happen anymore.

"Bella? Is there something wrong?" Carlisle broke the silence.

Edward removed my arms from his waist and he turned around to pull me into his chest. He kissed my head and he keeps on saying soothing words to me.

Edward excused us and he told them that we would just be in his room.

When we got there, he laid with me on the bed.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shou—"

"No, you need not to say sorry. It's not your fault," I assured him.

We stayed there and I enjoyed the comfort in his presence.

"You know what, they made me realized that I really wasted my life and my time," I told him.

"Bella, you should no—"

"Say that? But it is true. Maybe if I wasn't such an idiot, I still have lots of time now. But look at me now, just a few months and then I'm gone. I would be gone and then they would eventually forget me…they would move on and continue their happy lives. It would be as if I never existed," I laughed humorlessly, and then I continued, "How I wish that it was that easy, that they would be able to move on as soon as possible after my death. But it's not. I know how much they love me and how much they care for me. I know they would be sad when I'm gone already. That was what I am afraid to happen. I don't want them to be sad because of me. They all deserve happiness in life, you too deserve happiness."

I didn't notice that I was crying until Edward started wiping my wet cheeks with his thumbs.

"Bella, you should fight if you want to live longer. You know there are ways," he said calmly.

I shook my head. "They aren't going to work anymore. It's too late; I'd wasted too much time."

"We could try."

"There are still less chances that I'd be able to make it."

"But at least we tried."

"But I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be, because I'll always be here for you," he promised me.

His words just made me feel stronger to face whatever lies ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...what do you think would happen to Bella? Will she be able to survive?<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Please don't let the number of reviews go down :)**


	5. Heartbreaks

**I wish I could still make this longer, but I really have to turn off the PC, this is better than not updating at all anyway. The lightning would destroy the net again if I would not turn off the pc yet.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**Chapter 5 – Heartbreak**

At late afternoon, Edward and I had decided to go downstairs and face our family. But before that, I washed my face and I removed the concealer and the make-up that covers up my sick appearance.

I looked at the mirror and I looked at the stranger that was in front of me.

This isn't me.

I look paler than usual and my lips were cracked. I couldn't even remember how I looked like before I was sick, but I knew that I was better back then.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked from outside his bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be there in a few," I answered.

I wiped my face and then I went out.

My green-eyed angel was there waiting for me.

"I look ugly," I told him.

"You don't. You're very beautiful, Bella," he said and he took my hand.

"Stop saying that. You don't have to lie, I look so sick." I huffed.

He looked lovingly at me and he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted not so long for my liking.

"You are still beautiful to me, no matter what happens. You are the most beautiful girl that I had ever landed my eyes on. I love you, Isabella," he said sincerely before giving me a chaste kiss.

This time, I really believed him. He does make me feel beautiful even though I know that I'm not.

"I love you too," I told him with all the emotions that I could muster.

Just after a few minutes, we went downstairs.

They are all still there and they are watching something in the living room.

When they heard our footsteps, all their gazes were on us.

I held Edward's hand and I squeezed it tightly, releasing all the nervousness that I was feeling.

When we got into the living room, we sat on the empty couch. Everyone was still looking at us expectantly. I know they need an explanation on what happened earlier.

There was nothing you could hear except from the audio of the movie that was playing on their flat screen TV.

I gave Esme a look that says, 'kindly turn off the TV.' And gladly she understood. She picked up the remote and she turned off the TV.

I could see my parents were examining me intently. Maybe they already noticed already how sick I looked.

"So," I started. "We are not here to tell that I am pregnant. I have something else to say," I said nervously. I know that my palms were sweating now; I hope it doesn't bother Edward.

They still remained quiet, even Emmett. It was strange for him to be behaved and quiet like that.

"So, I have," I breathed in before I continued, "I have stage four brain cancer."

I heard gasps from them. I looked at Edward and he gave me a sad smile.

"I did it," I whispered to him and he just nodded.

Soon the silence was gone.

I was enveloped in my parents' arms. Mom was crying and dad keeps on saying that this thing shouldn't have happened to me. I also heard silent cries from Esme and Alice. Mom and dad pulled away from me and they returned on their seats. I'm sure that mom's heart was breaking right now. I really feel guilty.

"I knew it. I knew there was something wrong with you," Alice cried before launching herself to me. I hugged her tightly. I'm going to miss her badly; she was a good sister to me. She let go of me and she gave me a heartbreaking look.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Edward? You know that her cancer is on its worst now," Carlisle said, and he is close to being angry. I have never heard him talk that way before.

"I just knew it," Edward said quietly.

"It was my fault, Carlisle; you don't need to be angry at him. I'm so sorry that I kept it from all of you. I was just afraid that this would happen…I was afraid that I would make you all sad," I said in an apologetic way.

"H…how lo…long…will….yo—you still live?" Mom asked in between her sobs.

"Two to four months," I answered her truthfully.

"Oh God." She cried harder.

I looked at all their faces. They are all sad because of me. Even Emmett, he is crying. He was hiding his face at Rose's back, but I know that he was crying.

I'm lucky that I had them. They were the best part of my life. I would never forget them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review!**  
><strong>-ishi :)<strong>


	6. Everybody Hurts

**Song: Everybody Hurts by Avril Lavigne.**

**I decided to post the song since it really helped me to write this chap.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Everybody Hurts**

**_Everybody hurts some days  
>It's okay to be afraid<br>Everybody hurts some days  
>Yeah we all feel pain<br>Everybody feels this way  
>But it'll be okay<br>Can somebody take me away  
>To a better place<br>Everybody feels this way  
>It's okay…<em>**

Do you know how it feels to be in a place where you know you would be trapped there forever if you don't leave now? It feels like you were running out of choice. They said that they would help you to feel better and feel brand new, but those were empty vows and promises

That's what I'm feeling whenever I am at the hospital. They always say that they were going to do everything to help me, but I know that there was nothing that they could do anymore. They were just saying those things to make me feel better and to make me think that I would really get cured.

I had researched about the cancer and the things that they could possibly do to me.

There were lots of cure for brain cancer, but not for my stage. I had read one article that says that if the cancer was already metastatic, there was a low chance of survival since the cancer had already spread. Even radiation therapy wouldn't work since it can only heal one part of the body, but it was not only my brain that, that was affected, but also the other parts of my body just like my bones, eyes, and lungs. So I thought that it was just the same with the surgery. They couldn't just take off all the cancer cells at once. It would take time.

But that was what I lack: TIME.

I know that Edward knows this. He knows that there was nothing we can do about me anymore, but still, he wanted to try. He wanted me to live, but I couldn't give that to him. No matter how many sessions of therapy I undergo to, nothing would happen.

I told them I would fight to live. Yes, I would fight to live longer, and I believe that I could do that without the help of the doctors. I had survived a year, and maybe I could still do that now.

I'm here in my art room, figuring out what to paint next. Edward was in the hospital, so I figured out that I would just be painting. I want to paint more while I still could. I know that time would come when I cannot do this anymore, and I'm not anticipating that day.

I have to paint whatever comes to my mind first.

The first thing that came to mind was my family. I could still remember the looks on their faces when I told them about my cancer yesterday. I could still see my mother's sad face, my father's thoughtful expression, Esme and Alice's silent cries, Carlisle's comforting eyes, Rose who was fighting her tears, and Emmett who was crying at Rose's back. I am not yet dead, yet they are mourning already.

My paintbrush touched the white surface. My hand started to work on my new piece of art. I painted happy faces of my family, the look on their faces during last year's Christmas celebration. They were really happy that night. We were singing Christmas carols and Edward was the one who was playing the piano. Also that day, Emmett proposed to Rosalie in front of all of us. We were all shocked, but still happy for them. I could still remember Rose's face that time. She was crying really hard because of happiness, and now I made her cry, not because of happiness, but because of sadness. I wiped away the happy looks on their faces.

I thought that I was painting happy faces, but when I examined my painting, they all looked like the way they looked yesterday.

"They aren't supposed to look that way!" I shouted at myself. I'm going crazy.

I threw the painting, it hit the wall and the wet paint was smudged. The painting was destroyed. It looked like a swirl of colors.

It was the first time that I had destroyed a painting. All my paintings were precious to me, they were all important because they all held memories and my dreams.

I wanted to cry now, but I'm tired of crying. Crying never fixes my problems and they would just cause me more problems with my vision.

I decided to start painting again, but again, it just turned out as a disaster. My hands were shaking whenever I start to stroke. I can't do this properly. I can't do this anymore. I can't paint anymore.

What now? Does this trying to prove that I could not make more dreams and memories anymore since I am going to die soon? Are they saying that I should not expect much from the future since I would not be there anyway?

I tried to paint for the last time, but there was no difference from all the disasters that I had done.

I got frustrated. I threw all the things that my hand could reach. Some of the paint ended on my dress and on my face, but I didn't care. I would be having a hard time to clean this room, but still I didn't care. I just want my frustrations to go away, and I needed this. I screamed and threw things until I was exhausted. The room ended up in a big mess, mess of papers, paints, and brushes. I was glad that I covered up my other paintings, because if not, they must be also destroyed now.

It must have been hours. I looked at the wall clock, and it says that it was six pm already. Edward told me that he would be arriving at five. Is it possible that he was home already and he heard all my noises? He must think that I was going crazy which I think is kinda true.

I didn't bother to clean up. I went out and I was met my Edward's worried face. He looked at me from head toe. It was like he was examining me if I have any injuries.

"I'm fine," I told him before he could even ask.

He pulled me into a hug and he nuzzled his face on my hair. Even though how bad I am feeling right now, he could still make me feel better. Just his presence makes me feel safe, loved and he gives me peace. I don't know how I will maintain my sanity without him. Thank you God for giving him to me. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me even if we didn't know that we had something for each other before. I never thought that our relationship would be at this stage. I never expected him to love me and take care of me like this.

"Bella, tell me, what do you want to do. I know that you really don't really want to go to the hospital. Anything, just tell me, if there is a place where you want to go, I'll bring you there," he said thoughtfully.

What made him change his mind?

"Edward, I thought you wanted me to—"

"I'll be blunt now Bella. You will just be wasting your time at the hospital," he said and I could feel the pain in his voice.

I was right. They can't do anything for me anymore. I will still die.

"You mean there will be no—"

"Yes, love," he said knowingly.

"I knew it," I cried even though I was already expecting it. The pain in my chest was just too heavy now.

"It will be fine, you know miracles happen," he said. How could he be so optimistic? I just nodded.

He asked me where I wanted to go, and there was only one wonderful place that I could think of. It was a place where I felt safe and where I know, I could find peace.

"Edward, I want to go to Isle Esme," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**-ishi :)**


	7. Marry Me Again

**You can check out the banners of my stories on my profile...** **:)**

**(MTV MOVIE Awards) The Twilight Saga: Eclipse won the ff awards: Best Movie, Best Female Performance, Best Kiss, Best Fight, Best Male Performance. (TWILIGHT Rocks!) You can also check out the BREAKING DAWN trailer, it's all over YouTube.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**Chapter 7 – Marry Me Again?**

**(BPOV)**

Our first month here in Isle Esme was euphoric. We were often at the beach, and I really enjoyed swimming there. The water was not too cold nor too warm, just the perfect temperature. We also had walks and strolls. The island was really beautiful and you could compare it to a paradise. At night…well our nights were filled with passion and love. I had never really felt completely connected to Edward until I have experienced 'it.' Edward had been a very sweet husband to me and I can really feel his love for me.

But not all days were good. There were days that I was really sick and weak. During those days I'd just be laying on bed with Edward. Sometimes we would talk and sometimes we just share a comfortable silence and enjoy each other's presence.

Last week, we discovered that I could not walk anymore.

I woke up earlier than Edward so I decided that I'll cook breakfast for him since he gave me a wonderful night.

So I was frying bacon when I felt my legs hurt. It was hurting so bad that I fell down on the floor. I left the stove open and the bacon was burning. I tried to reach the stove so I could turn it off, but I really can't since I couldn't stand.

So I called for Edward. He didn't come. The fire started to get big and I was trapped in front of it. The kitchen was filled with smoke and I had hard time breathing. Fortunately, the smoke woke Edward up. When he saw me, he immediately picked me up and he put down the fire.

I really thought that I would die at that time. I was so afraid and I thought that no one would save me. Edward brought me to the nearest hospital which was an hour away. That much of smoke was really bad for my lungs. It was really so hard to breathe.

When we got to the hospital, when I was feeling better already, the doctors explained that my bones were badly affected by the cancer and that it would be impossible for me to be able to walk again.

I'm not going to lie, I cried really hard. I still wanted to go to many places. I still wanted to feel the sand on my feet and feel the warm water. How would I be able to do them if I'm not able to walk anymore?

When we got home, I barely spoke to Edward. I was loathing myself.

But Edward made me feel better when he told me that he's going to be my feet and he'll never get tired of bringing me to the places that I like. He also told me that he didn't care if I was disabled he said that he still loves me so much no matter what. I'm so lucky with him, right?

I called my mom yesterday to tell her all about what happened to me. When she knew about my condition, she cried. She cried really hard that I didn't understand even a single thing that she said.

I told her that I was okay with it because Edward is here for me and I was expecting it anyway.

One thing that I'm afraid to happen now was being blind. My vision was not really good now. Even if I had glasses on, everything was still blurry. But it was fine with me. I couldn't also hold something anymore. My hands were not working that much.

I couldn't paint anymore, which really made me feel bad. Maybe if not because of my hands and my eyes, I would still be able paint. I really miss the touch of the paint brush and the smell of paint.

Today Edward said that we were going to have dinner at the beach. He also told me that he will cook. I didn't know that he could cook, he never mention that. Well maybe he's just shy to tell me about it.

So now, I'm here in our room and I'm just listening to his compositions. He's really a good pianist and composer.

Maybe if he quit being a doctor, he could be a successful musician.

Our room here was beautifully decorated by Esme. We have a king size white bed which is really comfy. The room was painted white and the decorations were brown, so it was a perfect contrast. It was just like chocolate and vanilla.

"Love, are you ready for our dinner?" Edward said when he entered our room.

"Yes," I answered him.

As soon as I said that, he took me out of the bed and he carried me bridal style.

He didn't put me on my wheel chair; he carried me until we were at the beach.

I smelled vanilla. I looked around and I realized that there were scented candles all over the place. It was the only source of light which made the beach so romantic.

"You don't have to do this. I'm fine with a simple dinner as long as you're with me," I said sincerely.

"It's not really hard to prepare. I just want to make this night special," he said playfully and he gave me a chaste kiss which made me only wanting more of his kisses.

When we reached the table that he has set, I noticed that there was only one chair. Oh well, I wouldn't mind sitting on his lap.

As expected, I really sat on his lap.

We ate, he fed me sweetly. We talked about his childhood. I teased him that he was such a nerd at that time. He wouldn't even play with us. He reasoned that we were all girls and that if his schoolmates knew that he was playing with girls, they will think that he was gay.

Well, his parents really thought he was gay because he never showed interest with girls. At that time, I really wished that he was a real gay so there would be a reason for me not to marry him.

"Edward, what are you going to do when I die?" I asked him.

He flinched. We have been avoiding this topic lately, but I know that I really have to bring it up.

"Can we not talk about that?" He asked sternly.

"If you won't tell me, then I will tell you what I want you to do when I pass away."

I shifted a bit so I could look into his eyes.

"Bella-"

I cut off his protests with a kiss.

When we pulled away, our foreheads were still touching and we were panting for air.

"Edward when I die, I don't want you to marry another woman. If you do, I'll haunt you until you beg tha—" I was saying it so dramatically, but he cut me off.

"Don't." Kiss. "Scare." Kiss "Me."

He was about to kiss me again, but I hid my face on his neck.

"Cheater," he accused me.

"I'm not. You're the cheater, it is clear that you're distracting me from scaring you." I inhaled his heavenly scent, again it brought me peace. We stayed like that for a few minutes until I decided to talk.

"When I die, I want you to find a girl who could give you everything that I couldn't. I don't want to deprive you from all the things that you want in life. I know you want a family," I mumbled. I hope he understood them all.

"I don't need anybody. All I want is you, and we are a family. Isn't a family gives you love? Bella, I've never felt this loved before, I've never loved anybody as much as I love you," he said sincerely.

His words brought happy tears in my eyes.

As much as I didn't want another girl for Edward, I want him to be happy. He might not get my intentions clear now, but I know he will at the right time.

"Bella?" He said in a way that he wants me to face him.

So I looked at him.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, I want to show you how much I love you. I want us to renew our vows, you know how much different our relationship now. So, will you marry me…again?" He asked with that beautiful crooked smile on his face.

"Yes, I will marry you," I answered excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, they're getting married again!<strong>

**Leave a little review?**

**thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	8. Eyes

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**Chapter 8 –Eyes**

A week later after our engagement, we went back to Washington.

The trip was pretty long and I just slept most of the time. I really hate it when people were staring at me and when they gave me pitiful looks. I know I look sick and I'm on a wheelchair, but I shouldn't be judged on how I look like. It was just annoying, I didn't need their sympathy.

Edward and I decided that we would just be staying at his parents' house. I also want to be there since our family was there. I want to see them until I could.

When we told them that we were getting married again, they were so ecstatic. Alice told me that she would be the one to plan the wedding. Mom said that Edward was so sweet to propose again. We were getting married next month. All the preparations were being rushed and Alice was really doing a great job.

I convinced Edward to go back to work again, but he was really so stubborn. I know how much he loves his job. I know that he misses the hospital. I also convinced him to go out with Emmett and Jasper, but he really won't. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend whom I just met yesterday; he's such a nice guy and the complete opposite of Alice. I wonder how they get together so well. I know that it's my fault why he doesn't want to go to any place. He doesn't leave me all alone since the 'fire incident.'

My vision had been worse. All I could see now were blurry colors and I won't know if there's someone until they start moving. It was like my eyes were over a very dirty glass. I know that I'm going to lose my sight soon, but I'm just not thinking about that anymore. I was just always looking at the brighter side of my life. I have a very caring family and I have a loving husband. I couldn't really have asked for more.

Sometimes I can't help but think 'what if we had children.' I know that if I leave Edward he won't be alone, but I know that it was better if we had children, at least there will be someone who'll take care of him when I'm gone.

So we had been staying here for two weeks already and that means that the wedding would be in two weeks. The wedding would be in this house, at Esme's garden. It would be just simple just like I wanted. Alice would be my maid of honor and Emmett was the best man. My mother was really excited, same as Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett were getting married in two months. I really hope that I could still be there. I wouldn't want to miss Rose's wedding, she said that I would still be her maid of honor and even though I'm not there anymore, they would not find a replacement for my place.

Edward was still sleeping because he really had a long day yesterday at the hospital since he was going to get a leave again. I knew I should be mad at him since his work was suffering because of me, but I'm being selfish now. I wanted Edward to be always by my side. I wanted to be with him until I die. I'm really afraid that he would leave me to find another girl who was better than me. I knew that he's not going to do that, but my mind is really having these crazy thoughts.

It was still too early, too early for anyone to be awake.

It was raining outside. Even though I hate the rain, I miss the feel of it on my skin. Alice and I used to play in the rain when we were younger. We would sneak out of their house because Esme always get angry at us whenever she caught us playing in the rain. She told us that we would be sick from the water from the rain since it was dirty. So one day we sneaked out and nobody noticed us. We played in the rain until we were freezing. It looked like Esme was right. We really got sick. I could still remember Rose teasing us about how red our noses were.

"Bella, love," Edward's velvet voice interrupted me from reminiscing.

"You should sleep more, it's still too early," I mumbled.

His arms around my waist tightened a bit. He started trailing small soft kisses on my shoulder to my neck.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered in my ear.

"Hmm...just reminiscing, and thinking about how lucky I am to have you," I said softly and he chuckled.

"I'm luckier."

"Nah. I'm just a si—"

"You're just a beautiful, kind, loving, smart, and a talented woman who has me wrapped around her little finger," he said playfully.

I face him. I reached for his face, but I didn't succeed. I was about to try it again, but Edward seemed to understand what I was trying to do, so he placed my hands on his cheeks. I touched every part of his face, memorizing them intently.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm memorizing the features of your face," I answered.

"Why? Can't you see me—"

"Edward I can't see anything anymore," I revealed.

"What...I...since when?"

"Since I woke up earlier. I knew it Edward. This is the reason why my head is hurting yesterday," I explained.

"Are...are you not sad about it?"

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Because you're here with me. As long as you're here, I'm okay." I gave him a loopy smile.

He just held me closer to him and he buried his face on my hair. He always tells me that he loves the smell of my hair because it smells like strawberry.

"I promise to be your eyes. I'll let you see through my own eyes. I'll always guide you whenever we go. I love you," he said sincerely.

"Thank you...for everything, for taking care of me, for loving me, for being my feet and eyes. I love you so much," I said with all the emotions that I could muster.

We kissed. It was soft, sweet, and innocent. I feel really loved and cherished now.

I touched Edward's cheeks. They were wet. He was crying.

"Edward, why?" I asked softly, almost a whisper.

"I'm afraid to lose you. I know I should show be strong in front of you, but I can't feign being fine anymore. I don't know what I'll do if you'll be gone. I don't know if I can live without you," he said, and pain is evident in his voice.

I breathed in before speaking.

"You will live happily, okay? You will continue with your life. Please do it for me, my soul won't be in peace if you won't do that," I said while wiping his face. He leaned onto my touch and he sighed.

"Bella why is it too easy for you to accept your death while I still can't accept it 'till now?"

"Hmm, I'm just thinking that I'll be in a better place, where there is no pain. I know that you won't be there, but you'll be at the right time. I'll be waiting patiently, because you are worth the wait. I know I'll see you there, so live happy okay?" I smiled genuinely.

"Okay," he said wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the errors.<strong>

**You have to review since this is the second to the last chap :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	9. Goodbye

**(revised/re-posted)**

**This is the most depressing story that I have ever written. Thanks for all your support and reviews :)**

**The song in this chap is "Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne. The song really suits this chapter, I think you should listen to it before reading this for you to really feel the emotions expressed in this chap. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Someone like You**

**Chapter 9 – Goodbye **

_**Goodbye brown eyes.  
>Goodbye for now.<br>Goodbye sunshine.  
>Take care of yourself.<strong>_

_**I have to go.**_  
><em><strong>I have to go.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I have to go,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and leave you alone,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but always know.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always know.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always know,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I love you so, I love you so<strong>_  
><em><strong>oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you so…<strong>_

**(BPOV)**

_Death._

If I could ask it from not coming to me too soon, I would've instantly done it.

It was my destiny, well not only me, but all of us. It is where we will all end. It's just that I am going to that path earlier than anyone else.

I was once afraid of it, but not now. With just one snap of fate's fingers, I would be facing it. I had readied myself and I know that it wouldn't be that hard for me anymore. Yes, it would not be hard for me, but it would be hard for my family. I'm sure that it will take time before they could move on.

In this phase of my life, I had realized how fast time is and how important it is. You must cherish and give importance to the people you love every day, because you don't know when you, or them, would be gone. You should always give them love and care that they deserve. Because of my disease, I learned how to cherish and appreciate them more. Every little thing that they had done in my life, I'm very thankful for them.

Emmett, he was the big brother that I wanted since I was little. He was my bear and my protector. I love him as my brother and I know that he also loves me as his sister. We were really close. Jasper, he has become my friend too. He has something in his presence that makes you feel calm. I know that he will take good care of Alice, because he was a responsible man.

Alice and Rosalie were great friends and sisters. When I was bullied in school because of my clumsiness, they protected me from the bullies even though they were the ones who got hurt. I couldn't remember a time where they were not there during my problems. Even though they were not really related to me, they gave me love and importance. I really miss the times that Alice would drag me to the mall and the times where Rosalie would lock me up inside of her room for her torturing, I mean make-over session. When I didn't attend the prom, they also didn't. I knew how important that event was for them, but they said that they wouldn't have fun if I wouldn't come so we just had a sleepover at their house.

Esme and Carlisle, they were my second parents. They were really perfect parents and they had raised their children very well. Sometimes I wish that they could be my parents instead. Because I really feel like I am older than my parents. Instead of them, taking care of me, it's me taking care of them…something like that. My mom was really still a kid at heart since she got married early. My dad, well he's a guy and guys normally does not know how to do household chores. I don't know what they would do if they do not have a maid in their house. Back to Esme and Carlisle, they were compassionate and really loving. They consider what their children like before they move or make decisions. When I'm with Esme, I could really feel her love radiating through the air. It was like she was gifted for being so loving, while Carlisle was really refined, understanding and compassionate.

Charlie and Renée, or should I say my dad and my mom. When I was little, their relationship was really bumpy. I really thought that they would have a divorce. But because of me, they didn't. It was an accident when I was five. I could barely remember anything about it. I almost died at that time since I was hit by a drunk driver. I could say that I consider this life my second life. Anyway, that accident made them realize how important our family was. Just like a magic, it ironed down their relationship. I love them so much, that's all I could say.

Finally, Edward. Of all the people that I would be leaving, he was the one who would take my death really badly. I don't know what he would really do when I am gone already. I don't know if he'll do the things that I asked him to do. In the few months that we had been together as a 'real' couple (one that involves our feelings for each other), we've grown really attached to each other. I was used by waking up by his kisses; I was used to sleeping in his arms. He was the one who gave meaning to my short life, well my short second life. He was my first of all sorts; my first kiss, he was the first guy that I made love to, the first guy that I have loved romantically, and other many firsts.

At first, I never really thought that we would be together like this. Fate was really cruel. It brought us back together, but to only separate us again. I knew I should be angry, I knew I should be frustrated and scared, but I couldn't afford to feel them anymore. I'm just thinking that things happen for a reason. We were together for a reason, and we were also being separated for a reason. As they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder. I know that once that I went to my destination, I would have to have to wait for him for so long.

It's not that bad to live in the dark once you got used to it. It was not important if you couldn't see, what important was the support that you received from the people who care about you. It was not important if you couldn't see anything anymore, the colors that they gave to your life were more important.

In my twenty-seven years of existence, I had never felt this way before. I had never anticipated death before. Honestly, I am tired. I was able to sleep, but not enough for me to feel rested. I take medicines, but they never really made me feel better. The pain that I am feeling was growing each passing day, but I was able to tolerate it, because I had to be strong for the people that I love. I didn't want them to see me in pain because it makes them down.

Sometimes I could hear my parents argue over me. My mother was blaming my father for my condition because my father had history of brain cancer. My great grandmother actually died from it. I thought that I only looked like her. When you look at her photographs when she was younger, and when you look at mine, you could barely spot the difference. Some said that I was her reincarnated version since we really do look alike and act the same. I never met her, but I knew that she was just as nice as my grandmother. I didn't only have my looks from her, also her disease.

But I couldn't blame her. I couldn't blame anyone. It was nobody's fault that I had this cancer. We never really expected it.

My wedding was today. I didn't know what my wedding gown looked like, but Alice assured me that it was just simple. I wish I could see Edward's face or how he looked like as I walk or rather when my father pushed my wheelchair on the aisle. I wish I could still see his emerald orbs. I miss how they look like whenever he says that he loves me. I miss how it looks like when he was stressed, when he was frustrated and even when he was mad.

**(EPOV)**

She was so utterly beautiful.

Even though she was sick, her beauty still stands out. She was smiling sweetly as her father pushes her wheelchair down the aisle. Alice had done very well in planning this wedding. She had chosen a very simple dress for Bella which really compliments her personality.

It feels like we were the only people who were here now. It feels like we were on our own world.

When they reached me, his father handed her hand to me. I instantly felt the jolt of electricity that I normally feel when we touch. It was like an invisible thread that was connecting us.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered to her ear and she blushed. Her blush was too visible now because of her paler skin.

I talked to her oncologist last three days. I told him all the things that had been happening to Bella in the last previous weeks. He told me that Bella was slowly dying. He said that I should expect her death soon.

_It hurts._

It hurts to know that underneath her smiles, underneath her pretty face that she's in pain...and she's dying. It hurts to know that she would really be leaving me soon. I tried to forget it lately...I tried to forget that she would be leaving me permanently. I honestly don't know what I will do with my life if ever she leaves me. I was so used with her being always by my side. Even though we had not been that close during the last four years, I still appreciate all the things that she had done to me. It's just now that I appreciate her little gentle touches, her comforting words, her laughs, her cooking, her pouting, her smiles, her words…and all of her.

The ceremony started and ended. It was all a blur, but I really appreciated our exchanging of vows. She was crying at that time, which made me cry too. I know that it was because of happiness. I could see the loving looks from our family, and I gave them silent thanks.

"I now pronounce you as man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher announced.

I saw Bella's face lit up. I carried her bridal style before leaning in to give her a soft sweet kiss. I heard the guests clapped their hands and Emmett was cheering.

"I love you," I said lovingly when I pulled away.

"I love you too," she said as lovingly as my tone.

She smiled slightly and her eyes closed.

"Let's get out of here? Edward, bring me home…to our house. I'm tired. I want to rest in my art room," she whispered and her breathing hitched.

Oh no, this is not happening. Not now. We should celebrate now. I'm not yet ready; I need a few more days. I still need her. Oh God, not now!

I carried her out of my parents' house, gladly nobody asked us questions. They must understand what's happening to her…to us.

"Bella, what are you feeling?" I asked her worriedly as I put her on the passenger's seat.

When I had climbed the driver's seat, she answered me, "I'm sleepy. I want to rest."

"Don't sleep now, not yet. Can you wait until we get home?" I asked, fighting back the tears that had been forming in my eyes.

"Okay," she mumbled.

In just ten minutes, we reached the house. I opened the door quickly and we entered her art room.

I sat on the floor and I laid her head on my chest, cradling her.

"Edward, I'm tired," she whispered, and her eyes closed.

"Just five minutes more?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head which made the tears that I had been holding up fall. I was staining her wedding gown with my tears.

"I…I…ca…can't," she stutters as she whispers.

"Please? For me? We still have to go to the reception."

"I want to rest now." She was gasping...like she was lacking air.

"Please…not now…just a few more hours…days…weeks…months…years…just a little longer," I said in between my sobs.

"I have to go. Take care of yourself. I love you Edward," she whispered tenderly.

"Just five minutes…please, love." I cried and I held her tightly to me.

She closed her eyes, I wrapped my hand around hers and she did the same. They were warm. I tried to memorize how it feels…how her touch feels. Warm, gentle and loving. I kissed her lips lightly.

When I pulled away from her, her grip on my hand loosed and her smile faded.

"I love you, forever," I whispered in her ear before it's really too late.

**I didn't say if she died or not :))**

**Please leave a little review. :)**

**Thank you very much for reading! Thank you for appreciating my story. I love you all!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. There's an epilogue after this. :)**


	10. It's Fate Not Luck

**Guys sorry if the Epilogue took too much time. This is not supposed to be this way, but some have guessed what will be happening in the epilogue, so I decided to change it. And it took me time to think of something that all of you will not expect. So I was reading The Twilight Saga Official Guide, and then I came up of this when I have read about Alice's life.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like You<strong>

**EPILOGUE – It's Fate Not Luck**

**October 23, 2002**

**(APOV)**

_I saw it_…I saw the future through their eyes.

Edward and Bella would be married. They would spend four years together without admitting their feelings for each other. Bella and Edward had a house that has an art room and Bella had paintings with notes on the back. I saw that Bella was going to die because of brain cancer. Edward would grow old alone.

I opened my eyes. My head hurts.

"Alice!" Bella said as soon as my eyes opened. _She's still alive! She's here!_

She was sitting on the side of my bed and she was crying. I pulled her into a hug and I cried with her. It was just a dream, she really didn't die.

"Bells, why are you crying?" I asked weakly.

"We thought that you won't wake up anymore. You have been unconscious for almost three days already," she answered.

Three days only? I dreamed of something that happened for almost five years and it had only been three days? So weird.

Were there chances that what I had dreamt of will come true?

I had this ability to see the future, but nobody believes me. Some even thought that I was crazy. It was true, I really could see the future, but I have never had a vision while dreaming and never through a person's eyes. This was the first time that this thing had ever happened. Still, there were chances that it might come true. I have to warn Bella, I have to tell her that when she finds out that she has cancer, she should get treated immediately. The vision was shown to me for a reason, and the reason was, she needed to live. She should not die.

"Bella, where am I? What is the date today?" I asked anxiously.

"We're in a private room in the hospital and it's October twenty-three," she answered.

She knew already that they were engaged. I knew that she had no plans on telling me until our parents announced it.

"You and Edward are getting married, huh?" I said and I smiled mischievously.

She gave me a shocked expression.

"How did you know? Esme told me that nobody knows about it except for us…and you've been asleep so there's no way that you can—"

"I had a vision," I cut her off.

"You had a vision?"

"Yes."

Of all the people who I had told my talent about, only Bella believed me. She knows that they do come true, because she saw it with her own eyes.

"It's about you and Edward," I told her.

"What about us? Will you tell me? What will happen to us in the future?" She asked hurriedly.

"Easy, okay? You don't have to rush. I'll tell you about it, just to warn you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Wa…warn me?" she stuttered.

"Yes. Bella, in my vision, you will die," I started.

Her mouth opened in shock and her face paled.

I continued, "You are going to have brain cancer just like Gran Marie. But it won't happen if you will undergo the treatments as soon as you know about it. I'm sure that you will live and you and Edward will be happy."

"I…is that true? That's not a good joke, Ali," she warned me.

"Do I look like I am joking?" I retorted.

She shook her head.

"Tell me everything, please. What else happened?" She pleaded.

So I told her everything, from the beginning of their marriage, her paintings, their feelings for each other, the day that she found out about her cancer, their fourth wedding anniversary where she passed out in the grocery, the confessions, their stay at Isle Esme, their second wedding and her death.

Bella was so entranced with my visions. She had a hard time believing, but I assured her that I was sure of what I saw. At the end of my talking, she was crying. It was like I was telling her a sad love story. Well, their love story would surely be sad if Bella would die, which I would never allow to happen. Bella would not die as long as I am here. I will make sure that she will be going to the right path of her future, I would always check on her. No more mistakes for them.

There was one part that I kept as a secret, and that was Jasper. In my vision he was there. He was going to be my boyfriend. Even though that I had only seen him in my dream, I knew that I love him, and we were meant for each other. I am really anticipating that day that we are going to meet. I can't wait for him.

**August 13, 2011**

**(BPOV)**

Alice's vision was right. I did have brain cancer.

Just like she said, as soon as I found out about it, I immediately told Edward. That day Edward admitted that he had feelings for me and he had been keeping it for so long. He told me that he loves me, and I told him that I love him too.

He asked me to promise him that I would get better for him. So I did. I have undergone numerous therapies. I had undergone two surgeries, which were all successful. I really felt bad when I lost my hair. I was also thinner. I feel so ugly at that time. My self esteem really drowned deeply. My family had been so supportive. They had been there during my dark days. Edward always stays with me during his free time and he promised that when I get better, we are going to have a vacation in Esme's private island.

Every single day that I had spent in the hospital was worth it. Only few people survived this disease and I am one of them. Yes, I am a survivor of brain cancer, and I'm very proud of it.

It had been a year and a half since I was healed. My hair had grown and it reached my shoulders. I actually missed my hair, and I had been doing everything for it to stay healthy. I even come with Alice to the hair salon once a month for the treatment of my hair.

So today was our fourth wedding anniversary. Today was the day that Edward was supposed to find out about my cancer for the first time.

I was just getting the lasagna from the oven when the front door opened and I heard footsteps going towards here in the kitchen. I'm sure that it was Edward.

He was speaking about something, but I was busy ton transferring the dish to the plate.

"Bella, were you listening? I just told you that Esme said that we could go to Isle Esme this weekend and we'll be staying there for three weeks," he said impatiently. Of course, what tone would I expect from him if I had not been listening to what he was saying?

I froze for a minute.

"Really?" I asked ecstatically as I faced him.

"Yes. It's her gift for our wedding anniversary," he answered.

I launched myself to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We are going to have a great time there. It will just be you and me, alone in that island. I can't wait," he whispered alluringly in my ear.

_Hmm…that really sounds nice. I'm sure that he and I will make love a—_

I blushed at my thoughts and I'm sure that he noticed it since he chuckled.

"Nothing's funny," I told him aggravatingly.

"You're really beautiful when you blush," he said and he chuckled again.

I shook my head. Maybe it's the right time to give him my gift.

I tried to pull away from him, but he only tightened his arms around me.

"Edward, let me go," I said as nicely as I could.

He didn't budge.

"I swear, if you will not move, you will not receive your gift," I warned him.

He loves gifts, I'm sure that he would let go of me.

And he did.

"You'll give the gift now?" He asked like a kid.

"Yes," I answered, I couldn't wipe off the smile on my face.

I took a small box out of my pocket and I gave it to him.

"Open it," I told him and he complied.

I watched his face as he opened the box. When he saw what's inside, he froze.

Wait…was he shocked? Didn't he like it? Maybe I should've not given it to him yet.

"Ed—"

He pulled me to him and he kissed my lips softly.

"Thank you," he said lovingly through my lips.

"No, thank you. I have never been this happy in my life," I said in return.

"I love you, Bella Cullen. Happy anniversary."

"I love you too, happy anniversary."

So we continued kissing until we were out of breath. I was about to attack his lips again, but my stomach growled. Looks like someone inside me was hungry.

"Let's eat. My stomach is protesting already," I said and I pouted.

"Sure. I don't want him hungry," Edward said playfully.

I placed the foods on the table and I waited for him to join me. He placed the box that contains a pregnancy test with two pink lines inside his pocket before joining me in the table.

Maybe I need to thank our great grandparents. If not because of them, I would not be the person that I am now. I wouldn't be this strong and determined. And of course, without them I wouldn't have Edward. Arranged marriages were not that bad….if you were arranged to be married to the right person. ;)

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>NO MORE TEARS, okay?<strong>

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**LoveLots,**

**Ishi :)**


End file.
